Heather the Eevee
by MewIchigoZoey
Summary: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon fic. One day a girl wakes up an Eevee, with absolutely no memories of her human life! She then meets a new friend, who might be able to help her, but what's this?  A cry for help! Who is it? Read it and you'll find out! :D
1. Chapter 1

Sorry for such a lame title, but i's honestly all I could come up with x3 It's based on the new Poke'mon games for Nintendo DS. I got the blue version and it was so much fun I decided to try my take at a fic based around the story. However, this will only go up to a certain point, so as not to spoil the ending of the game XD This is loosely based on the game, but a lot of it was my own thoughts..Now I got turned into Eevee in this game, so I am Eevee in this fic as well. Enjoy, and please tell me what you think XD

------------------------

_Where am I? Am I dreaming this? I feel a pleasant breeze...I hear a distant voice. Who is it?_

"Um...excuse me. Please wake up."

"Who are you?" I ask groggily.

"Open your eyes." says the voice.

Yawning, I sit up and look around for who is talking.

"Great, you're awake!" I do a double take and stare in surprise at my visitor.

A small, yellow mouse Poke'mon. From the lightning bolt shaped tail, red cheeks and round, black eyes, it's obvious that this Poke'mon is a Pikachu. To my shock the Poke'mon begins to speak. I had no idea they could do that! "Hello? Are you awake?"

I rub my eyes and stare in bewilderment at the Poke'mon. "Excuse me?" Pikachu asks again.

Finally I found my voice. "..Are you talking to me?"

The Pikachu stares at me for a moment and nods its head. "I don't see any other Poke'mon around." he says.

I was about to answer when I stopped. "Did you say...Poke'mon? Sorry to tell you, but I'm not a Poke'mon..you should get your eyes checked." I suggest, laughing a little.

Pikachu just stared at me, confused. I jumped in surprise as he said, "Huh? You look just like a normal Eevee in any way."

"Me? Eevee? I'm a human!"

Again, Pikachu just continues to stare at me. "...Maybe YOU need to get your eyes checked. You don't look like a human to ME."

"Look, there's no way I'm an Eevee..here's my hair...my human hai-" As I'm talking I reach up to grab a strand of my hair, but then I freeze as I catch sight of my arm. It's all furry and brown.

In a state of panic I examine myself and discover that I have two long, pointed brown ears and a thick, bushy tail with a striped tip. Just like Eevee. I look in a small puddle and gasp. My whole face. My human face...It's an Eevee face. I have big, brown eyes and a small, black nose.

Not wanting to believe this, I glance away from the puddle and pinch myself.

"Ouch! This-ouch-has got to be a-ouch!-dream!" I cry. Then I look back in the puddle. I'm not dreaming... "I've really become Eevee?" I ask myself.

"Uhhh...Hello?" I whirl around and see Pikachu still behind me. "Are you Ok?" he asks me.

I shake my head. "Listen, I don't expect you to believe me, but I really am a human!" I cry. "Somehow I've become Eevee...How did this happen?"

Pikachu stares at me, puzzled. "I don't know. But if you really say you're human...I believe you." he says. Then continues speaking. "Anyway, I've never seen you around. What's your name? I'm Pikachu."

I smirk, thinking silently how easy it was to guess Pikachu's name. "It's nice to meet you, Pikachu. I'm Heather." I say and offer my paw to Pikachu, to shake.

"Oh...so Heather's your name?" Pikachu stares at me, a vacant look on his face. Then, after a short pause he raises his head to the sky and lets out a big, hearty laugh. "That's a funny name!"

I sweatdrop slightly, silently musing that at least my name's not just Eevee like Pikachu's name is just Pikachu. My name's more original.

Finally, Pikachu stops laughing and looks at me. "Heather. If you're really a human, we should find out why you turned into a Poke'mon."

I glance at Pikachu in surprise. "You're going to help me?" I ask, unable to believe that a stranger I just barely met would be so willing. That's not how things are with us humans. We usually just keep to ourselves..Or at least that's how I am...Or I think.

Wait. Why can't I remember how I was as a human? It's all gone. My appearance...My life..my friends. I can't remember any of them. What's happening?!

Pikachu smiles at me. "Of course I'm going to help. I know we just met, but I sense we're gonna be good friends. And friends help each other. So come on, let's go back to my place and see if we can come up with any conclusions."

I nod after a moment's hesitation. Ok...Why is this Poke'mon helping me? We just met..And what's all that it just said about us becoming good friends?

I don't know what to make of all of this...Why am I a Poke'mon? How did I become one...?

And, probably the biggest question on my mind: Who am I? Why can't I remember any of my human life?!


	2. Chapter 2

Now I had to get real creative with this part of the story, since the storyline is so interactive and explains things to you so easily...so this may get a bit confusing...lol. Just wanted to say that this Eevee, Heather (who's supposed to be me so has the same name) is so in character as far as personality goes...xD

------------------------

Pikachu and I are about to leave when a Poke'mon flies over in panic. It looks like a giant butterfly with white wings that have black edges. It has a purple body and light blue feet.

"Please, somebody! Help me!" the Poke'mon cries, a worried look in her red eyes.

Pikachu and my eyes meet in surprise and we stare at the bug Poke'mon, stunned. "What's wrong, Butterfree?" Pikachu asks, finally finding his voice.

"My baby fell into a large crack in the ground! He's too little to climb out himself!" Butterfree replies, that same look of worry on her face. "I'd get him myself, but the opening is too narrow, and I'm too big."

A short silence falls over Butterfree, Pikachu and I. The yellow mouse turns to me. "Hey Heather, I know we were leaving, but I think we should help her get her son back." he whispers. "What do you think?"

I frown. It's important to me that I find out why I'm an Eevee. It's disturbing that I can't remember anything. On the other hand, I feel bad for Butterfree and her son. Maybe, if we're fast, we can help Butterfree's son then hurry to Pikachu's place. I look at Pikachu and nod my head. "Let's do it."

Pikachu grins, then nods at the weeping Butterfree. "Don't worry, Butterfree, Ma'am. We'll get your son back for you." he says. Pikachu sounds so determined, I can't help but feel brave myself.

Butterfree stops crying and looks down at us. "You will? Oh thank you!" she pauses. "Please be careful. Due to the natural disasters that have been occuring lately, Poke'mon everywhere have become dangerous. They'll attack anything that moves."

Pikachu looks at me and we sweatdrop nervously. We can't help it; the idea of being attacked for no reason it is...frightening. To make things worse, I don't know how to use any attacks! If something attacks me, I'm toast.

Leaning over slightly, I whisper into Pikachu's ear. "You sure you want to do this?"

The yellow mouse Poke'mon looks at me and nods, though he also looks nervous. "We already said we would. We can't let Butterfree down. So let's just do our best. Ok, Heather?"

I nod, gulping, and Pikachu turns to Butterfree. "Is your son in the woods?" he asks. The Poke'mon nods.

Pikachu smiles. "Alright. We'll be back as soon as we can. You can count on us!"

The mouse Poke'mon turns to me. "Let's go, Heather." I stand up, and we leave.

--

We've been walking awhile now. This place is quiet. Pikachu says it's called Tiny Woods. I don't see how it can be called tiny...this place is huge! It makes me feel small and scared. My ears lower and I frown.

Pikachu notices this and he stops walking. "Heather, what's wrong? You look worried."

I sigh as I look at my new friend. "This place is so big. It makes me feel scared. Pikachu, what if we're attacked? I don't know any moves!"

Pikachu puts a paw over my mouth as I babble on. "Don't worry. I'll teach you a couple moves. As time goes on, you'll learn more moves."

I relax and smile. "Ok. What are you going to teach me?"

Pikachu nods. "First off, I want you to hit me with your tail." he says.

This is a strange command to me, but Pikachu seems serious, so I turn and hit him with my bushy tail.

Pikachu claps his paws. "That move is called Tail Whip. Use it to lower your enemy's defense power. They won't be able to take as many hits before fainting." he says.

I "My first move!" I cheer. "Yippee! I can battle now!"

Pikachu pauses. "Not yet. Tail Whip's a good move, but it does no damage. You need an offensive move."

As Pikachu's talking, he backs a few feet away from me. "Now run as fast as you can and charge into me." he says.

Another weird command..but oh well. I take a deep breath, then bolt right into Pikachu. He staggers back smiling at me.

"Good job! That's called a Tackle." he says. Pikachu plucks a blue berry from a bush, plopping it into his mouth. "That's an Oran berry. Make sure to eat them after battles- they restore energy!"

Pikachu says, handing me an Oran berry. "There are other kinds of beries too, but I'll explain them as we find them. In the meantime, keep this one with you in case you get attacked."

"Battle moves and berries. Got it!" I say.

Pikachu and I continue our journey through Tiny Woods. This time I feel more confident. A few minutes later I sniff the air. I stop moving and my ears lower. Someone's following us...Suddenly, a brown Poke'mon jumps out of a bush in front of us. It's the Flying type, I realize, as I take in its bird-like appearance.

"It's a Pidgey!" Pikachu says. "And it wants to battle!" He looks down at me. "Are you ready?"

I nod, shaking off my worries. "Remember what I taught you!" Pikachu says.

I nod again, taking in Pidgey's appearance. This guy's puny. I can take him. "Let's do it!" I say, feeling surprised as I hear my voice. Is that really me talking so bravely? I guess so!

Without another word I take off toward Pidgey in a high speed Tackle. Just as I hit him, the bird Poke'mon Pecks my head with his sharp beak! Stunned by this, I fall flat on my face.

Pikachu sweatdrops as Pidgey Pecks me yet again. "Heather, dodge!" he cries.

I look back at him, confused. "Pikachu, I don't know any attacks called Dodge!" I say, crying out as I'm Pecked again and again.

Pikachu slaps his head lightly, groaning. "Jump out of the way!" he calls.

I sweatdrop as I realize that dodge isn't an attack; I'm just supposed to jump away. "Uh, my bad!" I groan, getting up and jumping a few feet away from Pidgey.

His attack misses me, and he gets his beak stuck in the ground! I bite back a laugh as the Poke'mon struggles to free itself. P

Pikachu comes up beside me. "Stand back, Heather. I'll finish this one off."

With the little energy I have left, I back up. Once I'm far enough from Pikachu, he looks at Pidgey and clenches his paws tightly. "Pi-ka-CHUUUU!" To my amazement, a blast of electricity comes out of Pikachu's cheeks and zaps Pidgey, making it faint.

My mouse Poke'mon friend turns to me. "Ok. He fainted. Are you Ok, Heather?"

I nod, looking awed. "What move was that?" I ask curiously.

"That was Thundershock." Pikachu replies.

"Oh wow!" I exclaim. "Could you teach it to me?"

Pikachu stares at me for a moment. Then he throws his head back, laughing. "Sorry, Heather. No can do. Your type can't learn electric moves." he says. "N-not unless you find a Thunderstone and change into Jolteon that is." he adds quickly, seeing my face fall.

I sigh. "Oh. Ok.."

"Do you still have that Oran berry I gave you earlier?" the electric Poke'mon asks, changing the subject.

I nod my head. "Yeah."

"Eat it." Pikachu orders. "Pidgey got you pretty bad. You need to restore your health."

I nod again, wincing as I feel the pain rushing through my body from where I was Pecked. I grab my Oran berry and wolf it down, smiling as my pain gradually fades away to nothing, and I feel re-energized.

Pikachu grins at me. "Feel better?" he asks.

"Yes, much!" I answer.

"I told you those berries are useful!" Pikachu comments.

When I'm good and ready, Pikachu and I continue our journey, helping each other fight any Poke'mon that get in our way.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally, after a long walk, Pikachu and I arrive at what looks like a large crack in the ground.

"Do you think this is where Butterfree's son is?" I ask Pikachu.

However, before he can say anything, we hear a small voice coming from inside the crack. "Mommy? Is that you? Whoever you are, can you please help me?"

Pikachu looks at me, and we nod to each other. This is definitely where Butterfree's son is. Cautiously, we walk to the edge and look down. Near the very bottom, I see a small green bug Poke'mon. Caterpie. It's trying hard to climb up the narrow crack, but can't get move further than a few feet before falling.

"Caterpie, are you Ok?" I call down.

"Yeah..." Is the bug Poke'mon's answer. "Can you please get me out of here, whoever you are? It's dark down here, and I'm scared!"

Pikachu and I exchange glances, bothh of us wondering the same thing: How are we going to get down there? It's too narrow for both of us to go.

Then I get an idea. "Pikachu, I have a plan. Please wait here and be ready to pull me out." I say, carefully climbing down into the crack with my front feet on one wall and my back feet on the other. I make very slow progress, because I don't want to fall all the way down.

Finally, I get to where I'm just a few feet from Caterpie. However, the opening has gotten very narrow. I might be able to get in there, but then again, I might not be able to get back out. I stop a moment and think this through. I don't want to risk us both getting stuck...Then I get another idea! Looking down, I call out.

"Caterpie, climb as high as you can and try to grab my tail!" I say, stretching my tail as far down as possible.

The bug Poke'mon tries and tries, but can't seem to reach me. "I'm never gonna see my Mommy again!" he cries.

"Don't give up, Caterpie..Just keep on trying." I say, forcing myself to climb down just a little more.

The bug Poke'mon climbs up the wall again and almost falls. Only this time, he gains a hold on my tail with his suction cup like feet. "Good! Hold on, Caterpie!" I say as we slowly begin to make our way to the top.

"Thank you!" The bug cries joyfully.

As I climb, the opening begins to widen, and Caterpie is able to crawl onto my back. We're just a few feet from the opening, but I can't climb anymore- I'm exhausted. "Pikachu, give us your tail!" I call up.

A few seconds after, the zig zagged tail drops down. It's pretty close, but I still need to jump to grab it. Turning my head back, I look at Caterpie, who's still holding onto my back.

"Hang tight, Caterpie." I warn him.

The bug Poke'mon nods at this. I put as much of my weight as I can against the back wall, then kick off of it with my back feet, sending Caterpie and I flying up. My plan works perfectly, because as we're going up, I'm able to reach out and grab Pikachu's tail.

"Got it!" I call up.

"Hold on...I'll pull you up!" Pikachu calls down, as he works to get us out of the crack. Eventually, we near the edge, and I am able to grip it, to climb out. Pikachu takes my paws and helps me out.

"Thank you guys so much for saving me!" Caterpie says again.

Pikachu and I beam and smile at each other. "You're welcome, Caterpie."

"C'mon now. Let's get you back to your Mom." Pikachu says.

Caterpie eagerly agrees, so we start back to where Butterfree is. I feel surprised, because we've been walking for quite a while, yet no Poke'mon have attacked us.

Just as I'm thinking this, we see another Pidgey. Only this one hasn't seen me, so I sneak over to him and Tackle him from behind. The bird Poke'mon faints, and we continue on.

A few mintues later, we see what looks to be a clearing just beyond some trees. We quickly exit through there, and soon find our way to Butterfree.

Caterpie goes right to her, and both Mother and son share a tearful, joyful reunion.

"Thank you so much for rescuing my baby." Butterfree says happily. "Please accept these as a token of my appreciation." Before Pikachu or I can say anything, the Butterfly Poke'mon comes forward and gives us a bunch of berries.

I recognize two of them as Oran berries, but the rest are a mystery to me.

"Gosh...thanks, Ms. Butterfree!" Pikachu says.

"What are your names?" Caterpie suddenly asks.

Pikachu looks down at the small caterpillar like Poke'mon. "My name's Pikachu, and this is my best friend, Heather." he says brightly.

I can't help but feel touched that while we've barely met, Pikachu's already calling me his best friend.

"Heather and Pikachu...Cool!" Caterpie just stares at us, with an adoring, admiring look on his face. "You guys are my heros!" he gushes.

Pikachu and I both blush slightly. This is a little embarrassing. But it's Ok. I feel really good that we could help these two.

We all say our goodbyes, then Pikachu and I go on our way.

--

Pikachu and I are standing in front of a small little house. It's so cute. Like nothing I've ever seen before.

Pikachu turns and smiles at me. "Hey Heather, if you've got nowhere to live, you can stay here with me." he offers.

My eyes shimmer with happiness as I turn and look at him. "R-really? I could?" Pikachu smiles and nods.

"Ok!" I exclaim happily. I'm getting this funny feeling right now. What is it? Oh! Maybe this is how it feels to want to wag your tail!

It grows quiet between Pikachu and I, then he turns to me again. "You did a great job today, Heather. I was really impressed. Today made me realize something. You and me, we're a good team. I believe there's nothing we can't do - no matter who's standing in the way."

Pikachu pauses, looking thoughtful, and I wait for him to say more. "I want to do something to help victims of the recent natural disasters. Heather, I want you to help me."

I blink. "Pikachu, how could I be of any help? I barely know anything about being a Poke'mon..I didn't even know I was one until today!" I protest.

Pikachu just smiles at me. "Don't be so modest, Heather. You were great today! Besides that, we'll work on discovering the truth about why you became a Poke'mon. We'll do it together, Ok?"

I hesitate, then nod my head. "Ok.."

"Today gave me an idea, Heather." Pikachu goes on. He looks a little nervous. "...Want to form a rescue team? To help Poke'mon in trouble due to natural disasters?"

I pause a moment to think about this. No wonder Pikachu looked so nervous; this is a huge deal! Helping today did make me feel really good inside..Maybe helping other Poke'mon would make me feel even better- and keep me from going crazy trying to remember my human life.

I look up at Pikachu, a smile on my face. "Yeah! Ok!"

Pikachu jumps up happily. "I'm so glad you agree it's a good idea! Now there's just one more thing."

I look eagerly at Pikachu. "What's that?"

"All rescue teams have a team name. What should we call ours?"

I think about this. Our name needs to be good...It needs to describe us, and what we're all about. I frown. But what could we use to describe us? Wait a minute. What was it that Caterpie called us earlier? Oh yeah...Heros! That's it!

"I know exactly what we should call our team!" I exclaim excitedly.

Pikachu looks at me in interest. "What?"

"Let's call the team "Poke' Heros!" I suggest, hoping my partner will like this as much as I do.

Fortunately, his face brightens at this, so I can guess Pikachu likes it. "Poke' Heros. That's a great idea! Ok! As of right now, Heather, we are a rescue team. Let's always try to do our best!"

I nod and give Pikachu a salute with my little paw. "I promise!"

"Me too." Pikachu says, then he yawns and stretches his paws. "Today was a big day. So let's start our rescue work tomorrow. Oh, and I'll show you around Poke'mon Square too."

I nod in agreement, also yawning. "Good plan. Goodnight, Poke' Heros member, Pikachu." I say as we go inside our little home and lay down.

Pikachu smiles at me. "Goodnight, Poke' Heros member, Heather. See ya in the morning!"

Soon after, we fall asleep, each of us dreaming about what the next day has in store for us.


End file.
